In single use cameras, after the photographic film is exposed by the user, the entire camera is submitted for film processing. The exposed film is removed from the camera and the camera is then, generally, returned to the camera manufacturer for recycling. Commonly in recycling, some parts of the camera are used for polymer feedstock, while other parts are inspected, tested, and reused. It is important to the camera manufacturer that the returned cameras be in suitable condition for recycling. It is thus important that the film processor be able to quickly and easily remove the film from the camera. If film removal is difficult or slow, it is common practice for film processors to smash single use cameras to remove the exposed film. This is detrimental to part reuse.
To make film removal easier, some single use cameras have included break-away access portions over the exposed film chamber. In these cameras, the access portion is bent until fracture occurs along a line of weakness. If case is exercised, the access portion can be bent back, without breaking, and can remain attached as a flap, extending outward from the remainder of the camera body. In some other single use cameras, a similar access portion has a line of weakness that is easily bendable, but is resistant to fracture. Single use cameras of these types have the shortcoming that cameras returned for recycling do not have a uniform configuration. The access portion can be in place, and bent at any of a variety of angles; or, in some cases, can be separated. This adds to the complexity of handling the returned cameras. These cameras have the additional problem that the camera must be configured so as to avoid overstressing of the line of weakness during camera use, but permit easy overstressing for film removal. A solution to this problem has been to fasten the cover including the breakaway portion to the remainder of the camera, like a hinged door. The line or weakness acts like a hinge and a fastener, positioned opposite the line of weakness, takes the place of a latch. To hold the covers in position, one or more cover fasteners are provided just beyond the break-away portion. This approach accommodates the degradation in structural integrity of the camera body caused by the presence of the exposed-film door and works well with simple camera shapes and cameras having lots of free interior space. This approach is cumbersome, at best, when applied to complexly shaped small cameras.
Other single use cameras have used discrete exposed-film doors. These cameras provide a uniform configuration on camera return for recycling. Some of these cameras have an exposed-film door held by a back cover and frame and loosely attached to a non-light-tight front cover. Front cover dimensions are not critical to light-tightness, but the front cover must be shaped to accommodate the lack of constraint in the area of the exposed-film door. Other single use cameras have discrete film doors that engage and form a light-block with both front and back covers. This approach allows the front cover to be constrained by the exposed-film door, but makes the dimensions and fit of the covers critical to light-tightness.
It would thus be desirable to provide a single use camera in which an exposed-film door is easy to remove, front cover dimensions are not critical to light-tightness, and the front cover is constrained by the exposed-film door.